Clans Return
by Sas van Danger
Summary: Well, seeing as this is fanfiction, and the fact that the category is Books Warriors, you can probably guess it's like Warriors. Well in this one it's the same, only different clans, characters, "events" just the things that happen . Hope you like it!


**CHAPTER ONE **

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge." Fluffy's words rang across the riverbank, loud enough to wake a sleeping kit.

Snow's eye's flicked open at the words that she was so accustomed to hearing, even though she was only a few moons old. She bounced to her paws and dashed out of the nursery, cold wind chilling her now that she wasn't in the warm curve of her mother, Cloud's, belly. Streaking across the bank, Snow managed to reach the Highledge before any of her other Clan member's had. She sat down at the very bottom, directly below Fluffy, laying down with her paws splayed out around her, emphasizing the fact that she was still a kit and she could do what she pleased. Once all the cats of the Clan had gathered, Fluffy began to speak.

"Cats of Waterclan. The borders are laid." Fluffy said, speaking directly towards the group of cats.

Snow yowled along her approval along with the rest of the clan. They had done it. The five clans of the forest had finally found their home. For moons on end the five clans had wandered from place to place, always thinking that it was the last time they would have to move, but it never had been. In each place there had always been something wrong, like not enough prey or territory, or perhaps an overly large Twoleg population. They had always stayed for one moon at each place, and then they would continue, but they would never set down borders. The clans had agreed to only set down borders when every clan agreed that this was a good home after the one moon period. And now the borders were set. They were real clans though, of course. The only thing was that they didn't have was a home. They used to, but at one point they had to leave it. No living clan cat knows why, so there was very little that the clans knew about there history. The only other thing that kept them from being a true clan was that no cat had clan names. This was another thing that the leaders had agreed when they first left their old home. That all new clan members (so new born kits or maybe loners or kittypets who join the clans) were not allowed to have clan names. So eventually the last cat with a clan name died, and now all clan cats are named like loners or kittypets or rogues are. But if the borders were laid, that also meant that they would receive names, and there would also be apprentices and mentors appointed (and the deputy and medicine cat). Quickly, Snow sat up. Maybe, just maybe, Fluffy would appoint her as apprentice, even though she was much to young, but he definitely wouldn't do that if she was acting like a newborn kit.

"Now we must complete the last thing that will make us a true clan. The Naming Ceremonies. Since you have places in the clans and you all know if you are an apprentice and warrior an so forth, but lack proper names, it won't be a ceremony. It will be more of an announcement of your names." A murmur of excitement passed through the gathered clan. "I would like to begin with the warriors." He announced. Many of the cats stepped forward at this – Ginger, MooMoo, Runner, Rose, Piglet, Tux, and – _her mother!_

"Good luck, Cloud! I hope you get a good name!" she yowled across the clearing, which caused a ripple of laughter.

"Warriors of Shineclan, I present to you the warriors of Waterclan, who have worked hard to understand your way and have fulfilled there warrior duties, along with making a journey that alone is as challenging as a warriors whole life. Now I give them there names as reward: Ginger, you will now be known as Gingerpelt, MooMoo, you will now be know as Cowspots, Runner, you will now be known as Longtail, Rose, you will now be known as Longear, Piglet, you will now be know as Pigsnout, Tux, you will now be known as Singingbird, and Cloud, you will now be known as Raincloud. Waterclan welcomes you as true warriors." He declared proudly.

So now that the warriors were done, who would he choose first to name? Kits or apprentices? She couldn't think to stand to have to wait another naming 'announcement' before it was her turn. "Now I would like to continue with the apprentices." It was as if he could read Snow's mind! Great, thought Snow. She'd have to wait even longer. Once more, a few cats stepped forward, but there were only three this time. It wouldn't take too long. "Kiwi, Teddy, and Bear, you have all been working hard and fulfilling your apprentice duties. It is about time that you have received your apprentice names. Kiwi, from this moment on you will be known as Mosspaw. Cowspots, you will be a good mentor for Mosspaw. Teddy, from this moment on you will be known as Bearpaw. Pigsnout, you will be a good mentor for Bearpaw. Bear, from this moment on you will be known as Molepaw. Longtail, you will be a good mentor for Molepaw."

Now everyone was brimming with joy, except for her and her brother, Fuzz, who were the only ones who still hadn't been named. "For the last of the naming, I would like to name the kits, the future of Waterclan." Snow and her brother stepped forward proudly, just like all the other cats. "Fuzz, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudkit. Snow from this moment on you will be known as Fernkit. There is one more duty that must be preformed. I have chosen two warriors to follow the path's of deputy and medicine cat. Longtail, please step forward. Longtail, Shineclan has chosen you to be Waterclan's new deputy. We hope you serve your clan well. Singingbird, please step forward. Shineclan has chosen you to Waterclan's medicine cat. Your destiny leads you on a path that saves many lives. You will serve us well."

There was a moment of silence as everyone digested what had just happened before, "what about you, Fluffy? You haven't gotten a real clan name!" It was Cloudkit. Suddenly Fernkit felt a pang of regret and envy. Why hadn't _she_ noticed that the most important member of the clan still didn't have a name?

"I was hoping I would never have to do this. But I no I must. It just… isn't natural for a cat to name themselves, let alone a leader."

"But Fluffy, you know just as much as everyone that you need a name." This time it was Gingerpelt who said it.

"Yes, I do." With a sigh, Fluffy began, "Cats of Shineclan, we have held your promise-" As he said this it began to rain, but rather than being annoyed or frustrated, Fluffy smiled, along with a few of the older warriors. "We have not had borders or clan names until we found our home. You have shown me what name I must go by. So now, from this moment on, I will be known as Rainstar." Suddenly Fernkit understood why Rainstar and the others had smiled.

Then it was over. Now they were a clan, and there was no excuses any more, no helping hands from other clans. Waterclan was a true clan once more.


End file.
